


Tangled

by hunters_retreat



Series: Further Interruptions [37]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ed gets spoiled, M/M, Mustang can cook, Pre-kid fic, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: They were both busy and neither of them had ever thought being together would be easy.  They’d been through too much already to think that, but every moment he got with Roy was a blessing and Ed didn’t count those lightly.





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to see what a day in the life of Roy and Ed might look like, pre-twins :P Beta'd as always by the awesome kzellr!

Ed let out a deep breath as he shoved the key into the lock and opened the front door.  It had been a long day, and an even longer week.  He’d been stuck in meetings with a research company all morning because they wanted him to work on a military project that he’d already refused (from the military no less), then he’d been stuck playing clean up to someone else’s alchemy mess half the afternoon.  He’d barely been able to get to his own research, and he knew he’d probably spend half the weekend working on a project for Mustang’s team. 

What he’d really like tonight would be to sit back, relax on the couch with his husband, and just forget the world existed for a while.  What he was likely to get was a call around dinner time (after Ed had already finished cooking) telling him Roy would be late and not to worry about dinner.  Ed would spend the night researching instead, until Roy came home to drag him out of his head and into their bed.

Ed was okay with the last part.  He’d like a little more of the cuddling before that though. 

They were both busy and neither of them had ever thought being together would be easy.  They’d been through too much already to think that, but every moment he got with Roy was a blessing and Ed didn’t count those lightly.

He opened the door and dropped his keys on the table as he noticed another set.  When he kicked his boots off, another pair of shoes was by the door. “Roy?”

He was headed down the hallway when he heard noise in the kitchen.  When he opened the door he was surprised by the sight before him.  Roy had already changed out of his uniform and into a pair of dark, loose pants and a gray tee shirt.  Barefoot, with an apron thrown over his clothes, he looked up from chopping vegetables and smiled at Ed.

Ed moved into his space and Roy pressed a soft kiss to his lips in way of greeting.

“What are you doing?”

“Cooking dinner.”

Ed eyed him suspiciously, because while Roy was a romantic at heart, he usually held back on the gestures in lieu of Ed’s dislike of said gestures.  “Who called you?”  Probably Armstrong.  The man wasn’t above calling Ed’s husband to tell him he had a rough day and Ed had bumped into him when he’d run out for lunch today.

Roy smirked.  “I refuse to give up my sources,” he said as he kissed Ed one more time.  “Now get out of my kitchen and stop pestering the cook.”

“Do you even know where everything is?” Ed asked.  Ed did most of the cooking (thankfully they ate a lot of take out because Ed and Roy could both cook but neither enjoyed it too much). 

“Go read a book or something,” Roy said as he turned back to his chopping. 

Ed laughed at the dismissal, but he knew a hint when he heard one.  He ventured out of the kitchen and to the living room.  It wasn’t full dark out yet but a fire had already been started in the room and sitting on a table by the couch was a book Ed hadn’t seen before.  He picked it up and ran his fingers over the embossed text of the cover. _Alchemy in Transition_ was one of the books Ed had requested from the military library but they’d lost their last copy.  Apparently, his husband decided to fill their own library with one instead.

Ed smiled as he sat at the end of the couch and began to read.  At some point a glass of water showed up next to him and he drank it.  Full dark had fallen before Roy came into the room and sat down beside Ed.  Ed finished the page he was reading and turned to look at his husband. 

His husband.  It was still a little surreal.  Two months ago they had married.  A year and a half they’d started dating.  Two years ago, Ed had thought he’d lost Roy when he’d been abducted for three months.  This was his, though.  This man, sitting next to him on the couch, watching him.  Ed dropped the book to the couch cushion beside him and scrambled up to straddle his thighs before he brought his hands up to cup his face and kiss him.

There was surprise in Roy’s face but he smiled against Ed’s lips and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

“As much as I like where this is leading, dinner is ready.”

And Ed would take cold food any night, but Roy had actually cooked and Ed wasn’t going to pass that up either.  If for no other reason than to show the man how much he appreciated it.

“Guess we’ll have to table this discussion for later,” Ed said as he rested his head against Roy’s.

Roy managed to steal a few more kisses before Ed was off his lap entirely, but they walked into the dining room together and Ed took a deep breath.  “Smells really good,” he said.

“You’re not the only one who can cook, Fullmetal,” Roy reminded him.     

Ed’s eyes narrowed because he wasn’t a state alchemist anymore but Roy liked to push his buttons with the title sometimes.  Tonight, his husband just smirked and Ed thought about saying something until he realized that Roy had cooked his favorite meal.  Complete with apple pie, cooling at the other end of the table.

“You baked too?”

“I was supposed to have a meeting this afternoon,” Roy said as they took their seats.  “When I got to the office, it had been cancelled and the secretary had _forgotten_ to call me.”

“That’s a dick move,” Ed said, because there was no way that was unintentional.

“Exactly what I said, though in very different words.  To console myself, I decided to take the afternoon off and spoil my husband.  Who I might have heard was also having a bad day.”

Ed didn’t care that they’d just sat down.  He stood right back up and sat over Roy’s lap, hands draped over his shoulders as he kissed him soundly.  “Consider me spoiled, Bastard.”

Roy brought a hand up to caress his face.  “I wish I could do it every day.  You deserve so much more than what I can give, Gold.”

Ed bit his bottom lip in retaliation.  “Liar,” he said against his lips.  “It’d drive me crazy if you tried to do this every day and you know it.  I married a bastard with ambitions to make the world a better place.  Don’t you dare try to turn into some soft-hearted Romeo.”

“Who says I can’t be both?” Roy asked with a smile.

Ed answered with his own mischievous smile.  “Show me.”

Dinner was cold.  The bedroom was hot.  And by the end of the night, neither could win the argument over who was the most spoiled by their beloved or who was more worthy of it.

When dawn broke in the morning sky though, it found them tangled together in bed, a scarred hand twisted in golden locks, and automail fingers pressed over a beating heart.   

 


End file.
